hungryjokerfandomcom-20200222-history
Mavro
|romaji= Maburo |leader= |location= Overhead Town |manga debut= Case 6 |anime debut= }} |Maburo|lit meaning=Army of Black Gods}} (Greek: Μαύρο, Mávro; Literally meaning: "Black") are a terrorist organization and the primary antagonists of Hungry Joker. Viewing the humans as inferior, they execute many attacks attacks against them, mainly using their large arsenal of Eureka. It's known that all of their members wear pitch black clothes, overall giving them a black theme. Description According to Mira Caldicott, the Mavro are a species fundamentally different from normal humans, therefore possessing inhuman powers. The most well-known of them is that they can freely unleash the Eureka's powers without any risk whatsoever, being different from normal adapters.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 6, Pages 11-12 Because of this, they're often referred by themselves to others as .Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 3, Page 18Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 3, Pages 13-14 This capacity allows them to make more powerful use of Eureka without side effects, as well to have an unlimited time to use them. Other members also displayed abilities related to the appearance of Glowing Corpses.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, Page 9 They follow a strong misanthropic philosophy, not only viewing humans as an inferior species but giving themselves the right to do whatever they wish to them, often referring to them as "maggots", or simply "things".Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 3, Page 9Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 7, Page 10 When a human is an adapter of Eureka, however, they can have some more respect to them, finding them interesting and calling them .Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 3, Page 3 Goal The Mavro seem to have as ultimate goal to extinguish the human race, Although what they will do until they get there is still mysterious, as it wouldn't be beneficial for them if human simply cease to exist.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 6, Page 13 It's known, on the other hand, that this objective involves the gathering of the Eureka, as their powers combined could easily tilt the whole world.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 6, Page 10 However, they had their actions combated by the White Joker, who they refer as ,Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 9, Page 17 a secret agency created by the United Nations, so currently they're in war with them, often promoting assaults to their bases.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 6, Page 18 Members & Method Acting Most of their members use singular outfits, but it's known that all of them dresses black.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 6, Page 14 There also seems to be a kind of familiar relationship between them: They refer to each other as , and apparently have the habit of reunite in a . The true meaning of this behavior is yet unknown. The members are divided into two different classes: The God-class Mavros, that are stronger ones, known to be able to possess at least two Eureka at the same time and maneuver them freely; And the Angel-class Mavros, that aren't as powerful as the God-class ones. When someone awakes an Eureka, it seems that a Mavro would perform a trial on that person to see if the same is a "sibling".Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, Pages 18-19 If not, the Mavro will try to kill the adapter and obtain the Eureka. Aside of that, they also seek for Eureka, which sometimes results in an invasion of a White Joker's base. It's also common for them to work alone, even though allies may be watching them,Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 3, Page 19 they won't interfere even if the one battling is killed.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 9, Page 16 List of Members References